A Shooting
by chymom
Summary: This is about some a shooting that should not have happened and how I think the JAG people would react.
1. Chapter 1

This is a repost of sorts. When I frist posted this I did not have it proofed but it is now so here is the frist chapter of the shooting.

Don't to own the JAG people. The recent school shooting made me realize that no one is every promised that they  
will have tomorrow. I have a little 4 year old child. She will be in school this fall. The more school shootings I hear about the less I want her to go.  
The best way I have found to make me feel better is to write. I was thinking how would the JAG people deal with some one coming on to  
Annapolis and start shooting. This is what came out.

I am in no way making anything light about school shootings. I am hoping and praying that there are no more. Annapolis. The day started out the same as it always did for midshipman Roberts. First he had Pt, then breakfast and then a shower. After that came the drills. Today was just like any other day to him until drills. Once the drills were under way a higher ranking class mate came to the field. The class automatically stood at attention for him. When they stood no one saw that anything was out of place, the other officer had his jacket on as it was a cool morning. With every one watching the other officer pulled out a small hand gun and shot the first two doing the drills. The next few minutes were a baler for most of the midshipmen. After the first two went down the rest of the midshipmen either went down on the ground or ran for cover. In all 13 out of the 39 that were doing the drills were hurt. The officer who had done the shooting was hurt, but not dead. Out of the 13 hurt 4 had died as soon as they were hit. The remaining 9 were taken to the base infirmary.

The officer who had started all of the chaos was in the MPs custody.  
Midshipmen Roberts was one of the 9 that was injured. He had been shot in the  
leg and the side of the head. His leg was shot as he was trying to get  
away. However the head shot was done by the officer less then an arms length  
away from Midshipmen Roberts. The captains that were at Annapolis were calling  
the family of the ones that had been hurt or killed.

Later on that day a call was placed to Admiral AJ Chegwidden. Another Admiral was  
letting him know that Lt. Roberts brother was one of the victims that were in  
the infirmary. AJ was hoping that that was one call he would not have to make. AJ  
called for Lt.s Roberts and Sims, commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie to  
come to his office.

When they all entered in to AJs office they were told to have a seat. Lt.  
Roberts I don t know if you are aware at the present time that there was a  
shooting at Annapolis this morning

No sir I was not aware of that. I replied the Lt.

The reason that I asked you all in here is to inform you that Midshipman Roberts was hit  
and is in critical condition at the base infirmary. I Bud looked shell shocked at the information that his little brother was injured and Harriet was at Bud's side at once without even thinking about the break in protocol. Mac and Harm were beside him soon as well. Bud was just sitting there just looking at the Admiral. AJ took this as a sign to let Bud just sit and try to see what he could get a hold on. As AJ left Bud to sit there, he called Harm and Mac to come out side his door. Harm Mac I didn't want to say this in front of Bud, with everything he has going on right now, but the cadet that opened fire on  
the others is an admiral so son. I Shock did not begin to cover what Harm and  
Mac were feeling at that moment

Sir do we know why he did it? I asked Mac, who was trying to find out as much information about what was going on as possible

No Mac we don to yet. I hate to have to ask you both to do this, but its either you two find out what happened or it goes outside this office. With Midshipman Roberts being involved I wanted to keep us involved as much as possible. I answered the Admiral

Sir I can't speak for Mac but for me I would like to find out what was going on me

Mac on the other hand, was still trying to understand what she was being asked to do. Mac do you think that you could do this? I asked AJ

Yes sir I can. I Mac answered.

Good then you both leave as soon as you can for Annapolis. I

Yes sir. I was the answer that AJ received

Sir? I asked Harm

Yes Mr. Rabbi I

Do we let Bud help in this one? I  
That I will leave up to you and Colonel Mackenzie, commander. I

Aye, aye, sir. I The commander and colonel saluted the admiral and left his office.

Harm and Mac went to get there stuff ready to leave for a few days. AJ went  
back in his office in time to see Bud start to cry. Knowing that if he went in that Bud would try to be an officer again, AJ decided to close the door and  
get some coffee. In his office Harriet was holding Bud as he cried for his  
little brother. Harriet was not used to seeing Bud cry, so it bothered her to  
see him this upset. The last time that she had seen him this lost was when they had lost baby Sarah. Knowing that he needed her now as she needed him then, Harriet tried to comfort him the best she could.

AJ waited about 20 minutes before returning to his office. Upon entering he was  
greeted with the two Lts standing asking if they could leave for the day to  
see Bud's brother. I can give you both one week I said the admiral but that so the best I can do since Mac and Harm are also out of the office this week. I Not wanting to add to  
Buds concern AJ decided to let Mac and Harm tell Bud were they were going  
to be.

Bud and Harriet both went to their desk to get their things ready for a few  
days leave. Harriet was thinking about calling her mom and dad to see if they  
could keep little AJ for them. Bud had said that they were to far away from them and that her parents flying out there would take to long. They were trying to think of anyone else that could keep him for them. Normally they would ask Harm or Mac but the Admiral  
said that they would both be out of town, so they were both out of the question.  
Sitting in his office AJ thought that it might make it easier on them if he  
were to keep little AJ for them. AJ then walked into Buds office and asked Do  
you two have any one to watch little AJ for you for a few days? I

No, sir we do not. I

Would you like me to keep him for a few days for you? I

Sir that would be great if you could. But we can't ask that of you. I

Not a problem Lt since I would like to spend some time with my name sake. I

If you are sure sir, then its ok with us I Bud said.

I am. Now why don to you two go and check on Mike and don't worry about us. O.k.

Yes sir I said Bud and Harriet and they both left.

Harriet thought I should let the sitter know that the Admiral will be getting  
AJ tonight. When Harriet was calling the sitter Bud called the airline to get  
two tickets. Again Harriet checked with the admiral to make sure he was sure  
and to make sure he knew all that he needed to do with little AJ. Bud made short  
work packing and got to the airport on time. The choice to fly instead of  
driving looked better. This way Bud didn't get a ticket. Harriet was all for  
flying too it meant that she could hold Buds hand and not have to worry about  
the road signs.

Chapter one end.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own any of the JAG people

**I still don't own any of the JAG people. Thank you all for your reviews. Here is the next chapter in a shooting. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**Harms office **

"**Harm are you ready to go?"**

"**Yeah, Mac I am."**

**Harm and Mac left the office at the same time. Harm was going to get Mac on their way out to Annapolis. Harm and Mac were going to drive. That way they had time to talk about the case and clear their minds for what lay ahead. Mac was ready and waiting on him when Harm got there. For Harm's credit he was 5 minutes earlier then they had said  
they would meet. About an hour in to the ride very little had been said between the two  
officers. Each was afraid of what they would see when they got there. Mike  
was a friend but there were 4 conformed dead and 9 more injured. Mac broke the  
silence by saying **

"**You know Harm this is not something that you would think would happen here" **

"**I know Mac, but it seems to be the way of the times now. Instead of confronting your problems you go out and kill people."  
"You know that I have never considered myself to be an older person. The way  
the kids today are acting makes me glad that I am." **

"**I know what you mean Mac." The rest of the trip was made in silence. **

**Annapolis later on that day **

**Harm and Mac arrived before Bud and Harriet did. Given that they had driving  
and Harriet and Bud flew that was not surprising. . Harm and Mac went to see  
Mike to see how he was doing. They had both wanted to see him as soon as they got there and then they could think about what they were here to do. **

**Harm went into Mike's room first, and then Mac came in. The first thing that they noticed was that Mike was out cold. There was a doctor in the room at the time. Mac asked  
the doctor what was going on with Mike, since they were not family the doctor  
only gave them a brief overview. If Harm had not said they were there to find  
out why it happened, they would not have even gotten that. Mac stood there and  
listened as the doctor told them that Mike was holding his own right now and  
that he was looking better, but that he still had a long way to go. **

"**Doctor, would you say that to you it looked like Midshipman Roberts was shot just at random?" asked Harm**

"**Commander Rabb I am not an expert on guns. But from the way the shot went in and how much damage it did. I would have to say the way that I see it was done with intent". "Thank you doctor you have been a big help" said the commander**

"**Be careful, commander. When a person does things to hurt others they are not worried about what happens to themselves or the others around them." **

"**Well, thank you again doctor."**

**Harm and Mac then left the infirmary to go find the MPs and talk to them and see were to go from there. **

**Mike's room **

**About 15 minutes after Harm and Mac left, Bud and Harriet arrived. Bud went to find a doctor and Harriet sat with Mike. "Mike you have to get through this you knows. AJ needs to see you. For that matter so do Bud and I."  
Mike just lay there. The same doctor that had talked to Harm and Mac came in  
the door with Bud a few minutes later. "I understand that you are both family" he said "Yes sir that would be right" **

"**Well. I will let you know that he has shown some signs of improvement, but at this point its all up to him."  
"Doctor what are you saying?" **

"**I'm saying that as for right now the only thing that we can all do is pray and watch. If Mr. Roberts wants to come out of this he will." **

"**Thank you doctor." **

"**I will just be down the hall for a few more hours, if you need anything let the nurse know ok." **

"**Yes, sir" The doctor left them to try to hold on to what he had just told them. **

"**Did he say that Mike was going to die Harriet?" **

"**No, Bud, he said it was up to Mike to come out of this and us to help him." **

"**You know that this is scaring me. Don't you?" **

"**I know Bud" **

**The same time in the Brig **

**Harm and Mac were sitting down talking with the MPs that had been at the  
scene. "What did you see Lt.?" **

"**Sir, I don't know for sure what I saw; at first I thought it was an exercise. Then when the call went through that a cadet had been shot, that was when I knew it was for real. Sir Ma'am have you ever seen any one killed for no reason? This is just pointless why you would kill some one under your command. We are told you never leave a man or woman behind, Ma'am. An attack like this makes some wonder how we can fight a war, if we  
are killing ourselves first." **

"**Lt I agree with you, but we need to know what was going on so that we can help it from happing again." said Mac**

"**With all due respect, Ma'am, there is no real way to know if and when these things will  
happen." **

"**You are right Lt., stay in the area that way if you think of anything we can talk to you ok" **

"**Yes sir and I hope you have better luck with the cadet then we did, Sir, he just was talking about superman and his people." For just a minute, Mac had a fear that this was some how related to a comic book and at this point it was possible. At this point anything was possible. **

**When the interview with the other MPs went almost the same as the first one did they called it a day. "Mac when we meet this young man we need a clear head, maybe we should call it a night. We can start with him in the morning" **

"**You're right Harm, let's get to a hotel, get a couple of rooms and get some sleep." They left and went to get two rooms at a near by hotel. Once they had rooms they called the infirmary to see how Mike was doing. . The doctor that they had talked with earlier that day was still on and let them know that Mr. Roberts's family had arrived and that he was still the same. Thanking the doctor, Harm hung up the phone and went to Mac's room to tell her the news. **

**Mac's hotel room **

**Mac. I just called the infirmary, the doctor said that Bud and Harriet have arrived and that there was no change in Mike." **

"**At lest no changes means he hasn't gotten any worse. On the other hand he hasn't gotten any better."  
"Mac, I was wondering, do you think that we should call and talk to Bud and let him know that were here." **

"**Harm don't you think we should have let him know before we left, I mean his brother is fighting for his life. If you were there fighting I would want to know why this had  
happened and who had done it. "After saying that Mac just looked at Harm for  
some sort of reaction. "Mac if it were one of us in there the other would  
not be well off. At lest I know that I wouldn't be." **

"**Let's just thank God that it wasn't and then try to find some answers, not just for Bud but for the other victims and their families as well, ok Harm" Ham then told Mac he would see her at 0600 to get something to eat and then they would go to see the cadet who started all of this. On impulse Harm leaned over and kissed Mac on her lips, a quick but great kiss.  
When Harm had left Mac sat on her bed, wanting more but knowing not to push him. **

**Mike's room **

"**Bud why don't you try to get some sleep." said Harriet. The infirmary had said that they  
didn't have the comforts that most hospitals had, but they had two cots and  
some blankets that they had given to them to let them try to get some sleep.  
Harriet had wondered how the other victims were doing. She had asked one of  
the doctors who had come by to check on Mike. Mike was the worst of victims.  
The others were hit in the arm or legs. It was if Mike and the 4 that had  
died were targeted. Harriet tried not to think that any one would want to harm  
Mike but the facts were staring her in the face that some one had wanted to.  
The night was a long one for all of them. Mike was showing some improvement  
by morning, but he was still not awake. Bud and Harriet had slept on and off  
all night mostly off. **

**The original doctor walked in to find both Bud and Harriet fast asleep on the  
cots. Mike had come along way now; all that they had to do was waiting for him to wake up. That is what the doctor had told them a few hours later. **

**Mac's hotel room**

**The morning had come and Mac was not ready for it at all. All night she had,  
had a feeling that she could not shake. Mac had been up most of the night but  
when she did sleep all she could see was a young man trying to come at Harm.  
Not really understanding the dream she put it off as just a fear. But the  
feeling of fear for Harm was not going away once she got up. She had not seen  
the younger man's face, but she had seen his build. Harm would be here shortly so  
Mac got up and showered. When Harm knocked on her door she was ready to go.  
Harm looked about as bad as she did. Lack of sleep over worrying about how  
Mike and Bud were doing had really taken its toll on Harm. "Hey Mac are you  
ready?" **

"**Yes Harm gives me a minute and I will be right out." When Mac walked out Harm just looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked **

"**You look nice today." **

"**Harm are you feeling ok this is my uniform, you see me in it every day at work." **

"**I know I just don't tell you that enough, if you are surprised by it then." Mac was as speechless as she had been when Harm had kissed her the night before and now he had told her that she looked nice today. Was this her stick boy or was it some one  
else? My stick boy, where did that come from? "Mac is you ready to get something to eat?" **

"**Yeah Harm, where do you want to go?" **

"**How about McDonald's on the way to the brig?" **

"**Harm you hate McDonald's" **

"**I do not!" **

"**Harm when was the last time you ate fast food?" Harm had to  
think about how to answer that one in all honesty. The last time he had ate  
fast food was a month ago with her. Not wanting to let that one slip "it's  
been some time Mac" **

"**Harm what do you eat from McDonald's?" Harm had to think about that one. "Um, I like the pancakes Mac" **

"**Ok. Harm, McDonald's it is then" After breakfast Harm called the infirmary to check on Mike and learned that the doctors had more hope today than they had yesterday. He let Mac know then they went to the brig. Once they were in the brig Mac's fear for  
Harm's safety came back full force. She could not understand why but it was  
still there. Harm was ready to take off and get this done and over with. **

**End of chapter 2**

**Any and all honest feed back is welcome. Thank you for reading this there is more coming. Thanks Julie for proofing this one for me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter of a shooting

**Here is another chapter of a shooting. Thanks Julie for fixing this one for me. I still don't own any of the JAG people. **

**Chapter 3**

the brig

Harm walked in first then Mac came in. The young man that was sitting across  
the table from them looked like any other young man. If the MPs had not got him  
at the scene, you would have never thought that this young man was able to kill any one, let alone his under classmen. Harm looked at him and asked "do you know what you did son." The young man looked at Harm and then at Mac.

**Harm started to feel that he needed to make it clear to this cadet why they were  
here. The way he kept looking Mac up and down did not go unnoticed by Harm or Mac. "Cadet Do you need the commander to repeat the question for you?"**

"**No Ma'am I do not need the question to be asked again. Yes sir I know why we're  
here." "Good" Harm thought at lest he knew what he had done but why had he  
done it. To understand that he would have to get to know this young man better and that was something Harm did not want to do.**

Mac did still not like the looks that she was getting from this cadet. "Cadet we are here to help you, but if you don't tell us the truth, then we can't help you." Harm was standing closer to where Mac was sitting across from this young man. "I have no initiations of laying to you all Ma'am. Besides if I did, superman could tell that I was lying. "Superman again Harm and Mac both wanted to know where superman fitted into all this. 

"**Ok, cadet can you tell us what happened yesterday morning?" Harm was waiting on his answer for a few minutes, and then he began to get mad that this young man was not telling them anything. Just when Harm was going to say something to him he decided to answer. "Sir the midshipmen that had to leave left." **

**Mac and Harm had to keep a clear face so as not to give away anything. On the inside however, that was something else. "Ma'am, sir, its about time for my rest may I be excused?" Just like that the conversation was over. Harm wanted to ask more but Mac was ready to get out of there for now. Harm went to ask another  
question then he saw Mac and understood. "Yes, cadet you are dismissed, we will be back later." The guard came and got the cadet and took him back to his cell.**

Mike's hospital room

The doctor had come in to tell them that it was looking better, but Mike was  
still not out of the woods yet. Harriet had spoken to him at one point as she had heard that talking to someone who was in a coma would help wake them up. She asked the doctor what he thought about that. "It might help to hear some voices that were of his family. "The doctor had told her. Harriet sat talking to Mike about  
what AJ had done lately. Once she had told him all about AJ, she told him how  
she would set up a place for him at the house when he got better. 

**She promised to make him as many pies as he wanted to eat. A little bit later Bud had come in to let her get something to eat. Bud had wanted some time alone to come to terms with what was going on with Mike. Harriet had asked that he go try to eat something maybe that would help him.**

**Bud had not wanted to eat but Harriet  
had given him the face that he could not say no to. Surprising himself Bud did  
eat a little bit. He had gone to one of the cafés on the campus.  
**

**When Bud got in Harriet went to get some fresh air and some food. Like Bud  
she was not very hungry, but knew that she needed to eat something to keep her  
strength up for her and Bud. Bud took over talking to Mike. Bud had let Mike  
know all that he had feared when AJ Chegwidden had told them that Mike had been shot.  
**

**Bud was not closed off as he usually was about how he felt, but this time he was glad that Mike could not answer him back. Bud had been talking to Mike for about 30 minuets when Harriet came back in. Mike was trying to understand what was going on with him. Mike could hear Bud and Harriet talk to him but he  
could not answer them for some reason. **

**When he heard Harriet come in and tells  
Bud that she was back. Mike had tried for the best part of the morning to  
let them know that he was ok. Just then Mike had gotten his hand to lift off  
the bed just an inch but it was still moved. Harriet saw it and so did Bud.  
Bud was still talking to Mike when Harriet went to get a doctor.**

**By the time that the doctor got in there Mike was trying to open his eyes. Bud was sitting beside Mike telling him to take as long as he needed that Harriet and he weren't gonging anywhere until he did. **

**Mike had gotten out lucky he  
didn't have to have a breathing tube put in. The doctor was asking Harriet  
if she realized when Mike had started to try to come around. Bud was sitting  
with Mike. Mike asked "promise" The doctor had heard the question and  
Bud's answer of Yea Mike we promise. The doctor asked them to leave the room  
for a few minutes so that he could examine Mike. Bud and Harriet left after  
making sure that Mike knew were they were going and why.**

Bud was so happy that Mike was doing better that he called Harms cell phone  
to let him know. Harm and Mac had just walked in to the hospital. As Harm was  
walking closer to Mike's room Bud could hear a cell phone ringing and didn't think anything about it. That is until Harm answered and Bud could hear a nurse and a doctor in the back ground. "Sir are you and the Mac ok?" Harm had to think for a minute before he could answer Bud. "Yes Bud we are fine why do you ask?" 

"**Sir I can hear a doctor in the back ground." Harm now knew why Bud was acting so funny he didn't know where Harm and Mac were. "Bud turn around" Bud wanted to know why he was asked to turn around but as a higher ranking office had told him to do it he did not question the request he just did as he was asked.**

**When Bud turned around he saw Harm and Mac standing at the end of the hall. Harriet had come back from the restroom in time to see Harm and Mac comes to Mike's door. Harriet went to Mac and hugged her. "He is coming around" Harriet told them before Bud could. **

"**That's great news." They were all standing in the door way when the doctor came out to let them know that Mike was awake but that he would need to try to get some sleep so that he could get his strength back faster. **

**He looked at Harm and Mac and asked them if they needed any more help from him? Bud looked up at the doctor's question that's when it hit him that Harm and Mac must be here to find out what was going on.**

Bud just looked at them Mac answered for them" Yes Bud we are looking into  
why this all happened." Bud wanted to let them know if they needed any help  
to let him know but he just couldn't get the words out his mouth. "Bud just look after Mike for us that's all we can ask of you" saying that Harm went to see the doctor and Mac went in to see Mike and Harriet. 

**In the doctor's office**

"Doctor I know that you can't tell me what is in cadet black's medical record but could you tells me if anything stuck out." The doctor thought about the cadet for a few minutes "Harm are you telling me that cadet black is the one that shot every one. " 

"**I can tell you he is the one that the MPs think did it. All the facts are not in yet." The doctor went to a filing cabin ate and took out a folder that was of Cadet Black. "Harm as far as I can see right at first glance there was nothing that would make us think that he would snap like this." **

"**Doctor would you know if he was under a lot of pressure to live up to his dad?" the doctor thought for a minute "we all are trying to live up to some one. But no I don't think he had a lot of pressure to live up to his father"**

"**Was there someone else that he wanted to live up to?" Harm wanted to rule every thing out. "Why do you ask that Harm?" **

"**Cause he keeps talking about superman and to me superman is a comic book person. But he keeps saying superman. Is there anyone that he would look at that might be in his eyes a superman?" The doctor was sitting there thinking. **

"**There was one man that he looked up to but I could not tell you his name. The only reason that I remember about him at all is that cadet Black keep saying that this man had done lots of things for the country that he didn't have to that's why the cadet calls him superman." **

"**You have no idea who this man is doctor?" Harm asked "I have some ideas but I don't know for sure." The doctor answered. This made Harm want to ask who the doctor thought it could be then; he wanted to see if he could get it out of Cadet Black first. **

**The doctor would be his next stop if he could not get it out of the cadet. "Thank you doctor well will be in touch. Doctor how are the rest of the victims doing?" The doctor thought about how to answer him legally the doctor didn't have to let Harm know anything about the others but the doctor did any way. **

"**The rest were hit as if they were  
just to take up the rest of the time." **

"**Are you saying that the 4 dead cadets and Mike were his targets and that the rest were just collateral damage?" the Doctor asked. "That's what it would look like to me yes." Harm left the doctor's office thinking how sick this cadet Black must be to not only want to kill other men and women in the service but to target the ones he wanted to kill. Harm went to find Mac.**

Same time in Mike's room  
"Mac are you and Harm looking in to this?" Mike asked very softly and slowly. "Yes Mike we are." Not wanting to get in to what they had or had not found yet Mac started to ask him about how he was and what he wanted to do when he got out. "Harriet has told me that she will cook me all the pies that I want" Harriet just looks away as Bud and Mac laugh. The rest of the time that Mac was there was spent joking and talking about what they would do soon.

That's the way Harm had found them when he came in the room. Mac knew from the way Harm looked that he had found out something that he didn't want to tell the others. So she didn't ask how it went. Mac let Harm have a few  
minutes with them when she went to the restroom. When she got back Harm was  
ready to leave. They said goodbye and promised to let them know what was going on as soon as they were done with their report. Harm was quiet the whole way back to the hotel. Mac didn't want to push him before he was ready so she  
just waited until he was ready to talk to her

the end of chapter 3

**Thanks for reading this one any and all honest feedback is welcome. There is more coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own the JAG people

I still don't own the JAG people. Thanks for reading this one here is a short but kind of heated chapter. Please review.

Part 4

Harm and Mac had gone back to the hotel in total silence. Once they got back to the hotel Harm suggested that they should get comfortable and discuss what he had learned form the doctor. Mac agreed and told Harm to be in her room ready to work all night if need be.

They had stopped by a store on the way to the hotel so dinner was easy. Now they just had to talk about who Cadet Black was on paper and who he was in life.

Mac and Harm had sat on her bed for over an hour talking about this young man and wondering how things got this bad. To start with Mac thought it might have been his dads pushing to be the best. But they soon found out although his dad is an Admiral his dad really had little to do with his life. Then came the Superman part Harm and Mac both thought that was odd but didn't have a leg to stand on that topic so for now they let it rest. Deciding to come back to it if it were to pop up again and both knowing that it would.

It was at this time that Harm had started to run his hands around Macs shoulders. When Harm realized what he was doing he soon found that he had made a mistake in letting his body takes over his mind.

A mistake in the form of now he had a big problem that he could not hide from Mac. Mac could since the change in Harm.

Mac wanted to see if Harm was ready to let go and move forward with there relationship.

So to see Mac moved around so that her neck was right next to his mouth. Harm needed no more to tell him what it was that she wanted from him. He kissed the spot right under her ear. Feeling his lips on her neck Mac had a small moan come out.

Harm took this as a good sing and kept doing it. By the time she had the last file he had made his way down to her collar bone. Mac could not keep her mind on anything but how good it felt to have Harms lips on her neck.

Mac looped her arms around Harms neck holding him in place Harm put his arms around her. He keeps kissing her neck for a few seconds then he turned her around and started to kiss her mouth.

"Mac I want to take you to this bed and not let you up for hours but I have to know that that's what you want." Mac for her part was past the point of no return. "Harm if you don't I will hurt you." That's all Harm needed to hear. For the rest of the night they both strayed in the bed showing each other how much they loved each other.

In the morning Harm got up to use the bathroom then Mac did the same after he got back to bed. As she got back in the bed she had to ask" why now Harm?" Harm answer came out like he wanted it to with her. "Because we are not garneted tomorrow Mac. Hell you or I could die in the next five minutes."

"Harm I know that but why now?" Harm tried one more time "because I am tried of you not knowing how much I love you ninja girl." Mac had been told that she was loved by a lot of men but none had told her that they loved her like that. All of the others had said I love you Sarah. To them she was just the woman not the officer. Harm was not like that he loved all of her.

Mike's room  
Bud had been with Mike all day since he had woke up not wanting to leave fearing that Mike would be hurt when he came back. "Bud I love you but why don't you take Harriet and get a hotel room?" Harriet thought that this was a good idea. Bud was still a little unsure of leaving the infirmary. At last Bud agreed and he and Harriet told Mike bye. They made the doctors promise to call if there was any change at all in Mike's condition. Mike was more at easy when they left. It was not the fact that he didn't love his big brother and his wife. It was just that he wanted some time to come to terms with what had happened to him.  
The next morning Mike was a little better but his mind was still trying to find out why 4 of his fellow midshipmen were killed and he was hurt. The doctor came in to check on him and found him sitting on the bed looking out the window. "How are we feeling this morning Mr. Roberts?"

That made Mike looks up and sees the doctor. "I am feeling better. But I still don't know why I lived and they died." The doctor had thought that this was coming so he had an answer for him. "There is always a reason for things that happen. We may not see it right now but later on there is always a reason. "Mike knew that the doctor was right. But just now he could not understand why this would happen here.  
End of chapter 4

TBC

Thanks to all who have reviewed this story. There are a few more chapters to go. Any and all honest feed back is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next last chapter of this story

Here is the next last chapter of this story. I have taken some privileges in this chapter its not how the show had Mac and Harm act. This is how I think that they would act after they finally let there souls connected. I still don't own the JAG crew.

Chapter 5  
Macs hotel room  
Harm had gone back to his room to get dressed for the day. When he was done he came back to meet Mac for breakfast. To the rest of the world nothing had changed between Harm and Mac but to them every thing was new.

Harm knew that he had to keep himself from holding Mac and kissing her again or they would never get anything done today. Mac had her own idea of what they could and could not do. Seeing that Harm was going to try to be a boy scout she pulled him in to the room. There she pushed him against the door and kissed him. If it wasn't for the fact that they had to look over Cadet Blacks file today Harm would have never stopped. When he did stop Mac made a little sound that he had come to know was her disappointed sound. "We can finish this later Mac but right now we need to look at Cadet Blacks file." Mac knew he was right but still had to have one last kiss.

"Mac do you think we should let the Admiral know the change?" Mac sat there for a minute and then answered him." Harm I don't think that when he sees us it will be a problem with telling him or not. For that matter Harriet and Bud either. " Harm thought for a few minutes "I guess your right Mac we will just take things as they come and do what we normally do." What had been there normally lately was fight but that was now over so she just agreed and went back to looking at the file.

After spending half the day on the phone with JAG to double check some information in Cadet Blacks jacket Mac was ready for a break. "Harm what do you say we take a small break?" Harm didn't answer her he just keep looking at the file in front of him. "I know that I am missing something what is it?" Harm had said it more to himself then to Mac.

"Harm what is it about this case that has you so upset?" Harm blinked his eyes at her a few times as if he was just now seeing her standing beside him. Mac then did a move that was new to both of them. She sat down in Harms lap and start to place a few light kisses on his neck then just hugged him. Harm sat there wanting to find what he was missing and with Mac doing that there was no way that he was able to think. "Mac as much as I want you to keep that up we need to find some more answers." Mac got up but not before she gave him a long loving kiss on his lips and moved to press herself in to his lap with a promise of more when this was done.

Same time Mike's room  
"Mike how are you today?" Harriet asked walking in. She and Bud had gone to a local hotel and on the way called and checked on little Aj. They had gotten something to eat on the way there so they got a room and ate. After that they had taken showers they fell in to the bed. Surprisingly sleep came easy for them both. They didn't wake tell late in the morning. Then went to see how Mike was doing.

"I am better Harriet thank you and Bud both for coming down." Harriet felt like Mike was her little brother and she let him know it. "Mike we would not be any were else when you need us. " Just then the doctor came in to let them all now that they were going to try to see how well Mike's motor skills are working then they will talk about how much therapy will be needed. "Bud looked from the doctor to Mike. "Doctor thank you for every think you have done and are still donning for Mike." The doctor looked from Mike to Bud and informed them that "Mr. Roberts is doing it all on his own I am just here for back up. But thanks"

The brig  
Harm and Mac had left the hotel room after looking at Cadet Blacks Jacket for a few hours . Harm had a funny feeling when he came in to the brig today. Mac had the same fear as before for Harm. "Cadet we have talked with your doctor he said that there was nothing wrong with you. So why did you kill these midshipmen?" To his credit Cadet Black did not look shocked that they had talked to the doctor. "Sir I told you last time the truth they needed to leave so there gone now. All but Mr. Roberts that is. " The last part was said as if he was trying to find a way to finish the job with Mike. Harm wanted to say something but Mac cut him off. "Why would you say that they needed to leave?" "Ma'am the Navy only needs the ones that are truly committed to the United states. The midshipmen that left were not that committed they had friends out side of the United States."

Mac looked at this young man that had so much hate in him. " The 4 that died they had a tie out side but why midshipman Roberts then? He doesn't know any one out side."

Cadet Black looked at them like they had grown two heads each. "He has a tie to superman and his woman. That's why he was hurt . He was support to die not live." Harm had had enough talk about superman from this kid. "You do know that superman is a comic book person he's not real Cadet Black?" Harm got a even more uneasy when the young man looked right at Mac and asked her if she to thought that there was no superman?

"I don't know any one that can do what the comic book man did. He could not die we all die Cadet Black no one is a superman." Just then Cadet Black made a move towards Mac and he was quicker then Harm was.

Harm turned to see a knife in the young cadet's hand. "Cadet now lets talk here no one else has to get hurt." Cadet Black looked at Mac then at Harm. Seeing how fast his fear for Mac had come out he asked "So your superman's woman then I thought you would be the key to getting him. I just didn't think that he had found you yet. This makes it easier for me then."

Mac was not scared for herself but for Harm. They had been in trouble before and she knew that Harm was only interested and getting her out of harms way not him self. Mac wanted to keep the young man talking so that he would give her an out. "Why would you say that I am superman's woman?"

That got a laugh out of the young man. "All you have to do is look at him. He dose not want for me to be to close to you. You don't act like that for just anyone."

A thought came to Harm and he wanted to dismiss it but feared that he was right. "How would you know that Black your superman is not here?" Mac stated seeing in Harms eyes what he was thinking. "Oh yea he is but he's not mine ma'am he's yours. But that's right you all said that there's not a superman. So does that mean he will die and I can take you with me out of here?" Cadet Black flatly said.

Harm was standing in front of Mac in less then 10 seconds. "You will not have a chance to take her any were with you cadet." Just as Harm said this he could see the shift in the young mans hand. "Lets see if your right ma'am that he's not superman." Mac was now scared really fast. Not only was she being held with a knife at her neck but this kid wanted to hurt Harm.

Harm made a move to get Mac loss and Cadet Black put the knife into Harm's stomach. "I guess your right ma'am superman does bleed red." The MPs out side had heard some of what was going on. The MPs got there in time to see the cadet hit Harm a second time with the knife in the arm since that was the only part that he could get of Harm. Once he was in custody again Mac had to have her answer "Why did you think that the commander was superman?"

Cadet black was spiting mad "Cause as you both said human could not pull off what the comic book person did. But Commander Rabb has done that so many times over he's superman. He just doesn't know it. Well I thought that he was."  
The MP's took him to his cell and left him there. An ambulance was on its way to get Harm. Mac had not moved from his side since Cadet Black had left the room. "Harm you have to stay with me" Mac informed him. "Mac I love you" after saying that Harm closed his eyes. Mac fearing that she lost him started to cry. Just then the ambulance got there to take Harm to the infirmary. Ma'am you need to move so that we can get him out of here. One of the people had told her. Mac did move after she kissed Harm.

TBC

There is one more chapter to come. Thanks to all who are reviewing. Any and all honest feedback is welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

I still don't own the JAG people

**I still don't own the JAG people. Here is the last chapter of A Shooting. Thank you for staying with me on this one. **

**A special thank you to my beta reader who with out her I could not have finished this, Julie your one in a million. **

**Mac was asked if she wanted to ride with Harm. After the trip that took about 5 minutes but to Mac had taken hours she sat in the outside lobby.  
**

**Harriet had come to the lobby to give Mike and Bud a few minutes alone. That's when she saw Mac sitting there with blood on her uniform. "Ma'am" Harriet said running to her "are you hurt?" Harriet didn't know what was going on yet but at this point she was not ruling out anything. **

"**Oh Harriet this is not my blood. It was not me that got hurt?" Mac informed her. That was as far as Mac got before she broke down and cried. Harriet Knew in that moment that Harm was the one hurt. 'Harm must be bad off for Mac to let go like this even in fount of me she never dose this.' Harriet thought to her self. **

**Harriet feared the worst but needed to know any way. "Ma'am how bad is he?" As soon as the question was out of her mouth the same doctor that was working with Mike came out he had some blood on him as well. He saw Mac and came to her. **

"**Mac he's going to be fine after a few days of bed rest." The doctor informed both Mac and Harriet. "What about all the blood?" Mac asked seeing as how much she was wearing as well as the doctor. He looked at her and said with a smile on his face. " he did loss a lot but we had some of his type here so we were able to get it back in to him before he lost too much. That's part of why he needs to stay in bed for a few days to let his body heal. "Harriet looked up rolled her eyes and said" Good luck on keeping him there doctor"**

**That statement got a laugh not only from the doctor but Mac as well. "That is going to be a hard job I can see that already." The doctor stated. Mac spoke up "He will do it doctor if I have to tie him to the bed." The doctor just looked at Mac again telling her. "I was hoping that you would say that since he wants to see you."  
**

**A few days later**

**Today was the service to remember the 4 that were lost on that day when a young man was so full of hate that he killed them. Harm had both been let go from the doctor's care yesterday with the promise to take it easy and to see a doctor at home as soon as he got back. Mike was granted a leave for the service today but then he would stay for a few more days here before he was to go back with Bud and Harriet to rest.**

**Mike was still in a wheelchair for the most part his legs were starting to work with him but not to on an all the time bases yet. Harm was walking on his own power and Mac was already telling him to slow down and take it easy. The service went off with out any thing going wrong. When at the end of the service the 4 names were read. Every one stood at attention including Mike and Harm both. Mike had sat for most of it but he wanted to stand an honor the ones that had been killed for no reason. Mike would never understand why some people have to die for no reason. **

**Harm would never understand why in today's world these kids think that it's alright to go up to some one put a gun to there head and kill them because they don't like them. They don't have to have a reason other then that.  
**

**Thank you all for staying with me for this story. I am not trying to make light of school shootings or any shootings. I am just hopping that they are fewer and father apart. **

**As all ways any honest feed back is welcome. **


End file.
